It Started at a Piano Bench
by nightnovice
Summary: Tristan and Rory begin their relationship at Madeline's party. A few ups and downs but as with all love stories an adventure. As always this story is complete. Enjoy and review - Thank you!


Standard Disclaimer: I profit nothing this story is based on characters I adore and since they spin in my brain I have to let them out to play.

This tale pairs Rory and Tristan and features some Sookie and Lorelai

IT STARTED AT A PIANO BENCH

Chapter 1 – Madeline's Party

Rory kissed Tristan, tears in her eyes, as they slipped down her cheeks she kissed him. He was her tormentor, he hurt her in ways he could not comprehend and she was kissing him. Oh, the fickle heart. Her mind raced, Dean had said I Love You, and she had been silent. That had ended her first foray into relationships. Tristan called her Mary and made a cold school into pure HELL, and yet she sat here kissing him. She turned further into him, adjusting her body to fit closer to his. His strong arms reached out to pull her closer. She kissed him until the tears stopped and her heart raced faster than her mind. His sure hands caressed her back and fisted her hair. In turn she pulled him to her and stroked his back begging more of the nearness and comfort. They kissed for endless moments and finally pulled apart. Blue eyes gazing on blue eyes, seeing into each other, hearts beating in synchronicity lost in time. Neither dared speak, Tristan reached up to gently caress her face wiping away the tear streaks. She moved to straddle his lap and leaned into his touch. Her brain came back into play attempting to comprehend, begin to understand what was happening. She relished his gentle touch and turned her face in his hand kissing his palm emitting a slight mewing tone. His touch was so gentle and caring yet it burned through her as no touch before. The fire in her turned wild and she kissed him again. His hands stroked her back and pulled her to him, tongues battled for dominance, they pulled apart gasping for air and looked each one to the other. Really looked, seeing for the first time the other. He saw a fragile but strong beauty and she saw a kind but guarded man. Their lungs gasped and chests rose in unison as they leaned into each other's embrace. He held her tightly as if he was afraid she would disappear and his arms were all that kept her real. She held him as if to keep herself from fleeing, he was her anchor in the storm between heart and mind, need and want, truth and fear. She pulled away just enough to kiss him again and they kissed again and again, she peppered his face and he hers daring to her neck and shoulders. Finally they stilled, heads lying on each other's shoulders. He spoke softly almost fearfully so afraid this was an illusion,

"Rory, don't run, don't be afraid of this, I have wanted you to be close to me for so long, please don't run. I know what you're afraid of; that if we are together you will shatter, don't you see I will shatter too, like stained glass. Then we will reassemble into something new, something beautiful. Light itself will be transformed by us. I am willing to take that risk are you?"

She sighed considering the depth of his outpouring and confessed, "Tristan, I am afraid, I am so scared that if we leave this room it will all fall to pieces, I was so afraid to speak for fear of running, I only just broke up with Dean and you Summer, what are we doing? What does any of this mean? My heart tells me this is right but my mind is running fast telling me in no uncertain terms this is wrong and all too sudden. I can hear my Mother telling me all you want is to hurt me and that I don't belong with a boy like you, a boy from the world she fled. I can hear my heart telling me to look into your eyes and know it isn't true that you would do anything to keep me safe and you never want to see me alone, sad and afraid. Your eyes tell me, you care and all the torment was a front for the caring you couldn't express. Your kisses tell me you want me, need me and your touch burns into me making me feel needed, wanted and desired."

He kissed her in response then replied, "I had no idea making out was so chatty, you are an odd girl and I really want to get to know you better if you will let me."

She pulled away and gazed at him with adoration, "You want to date me?"

He chuckled, "Yes, Rory, I want to date you, I want to be your boyfriend and I want to prove to you all you saw in my eyes, felt and my touch and know from my kisses." In reply she grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely he responded in kind and so it began.

They left the music room hand in hand to find Lane so she and Rory could return home before Mrs. Kim had an aneurism and he promised to call her the next day. Murmurs of Magdalene tumbled through the party immediately, the speed of teen gossip and cruelty never being swifter than the moment in front of them. Tristan held Rory's hand and they had just come from upstairs. To their teen minds that only meant one thing, Tristan had " **HAD** " Mary. It was shocking it was surreal and they were reeling from the possibility of it. Tristan walked Rory and Lane to the jeep and kissed her goodbye, then returned to the party. Dave approached him first and slapped him on the back,

"Dude, well done, you nailed the Mary! High Five!"

Tristan replied by punching him square on the jaw sending him back into Henry and Paul who were close enough to catch him so he didn't hit the floor. The party stopped and heads turned stunned, these guys were a set, always together they never fought, they were inseparable pals and Tristan just up and decks Dave? What the heck! The DJ smartly cut the music and Tristan stormed the stage grabbing his headset microphone,

"Listen up", he started, "I will not have anyone telling any lies about Mary, also known as Rory Gilmore, and she should only be ever called RORY! To clear things up, she and I talked and now we are dating, that is it! I don't want to hear of any ugly lies or rumors being spread that say otherwise, is that clear?!" Ripples of agreement came from the crowd and heads bobbed in agreement. "OK, then everybody, LETS PARTY! WHOO-HOO!" As he stepped down handing the mic back to the DJ he knew it wasn't the end of the speculation and gossip, but at least it would mean something to those who respected him and that would help.

Rory had her own dragon to slay in the form of her ever judgey and mocking mom. As she drove Lane home she caught her up on what happened at the party and listened as she regaled her with the many attributes of Henry. They both chuckled at the fact that he was someone the ever strict Mrs. Kim may actually approve, being a Korean from a good Christian home and on track to be a doctor. She dropped Lane at home and headed back to the Crap-Shack. As expected her mom was awake and wanted all the details of the party, she had discussed with Lane how best to handle it and was ready to give her enough to have fun with but not enough to make things difficult when Tristan visited this weekend.

Lorelai started right in, mouth running a mile a minute, like the overgrown teen she could be...

"So who threw up on who? Who got drunk first? Who hooked up? Did you have fun? Was it terrible? Does mommy need to call someone or have someone arrested?"

Rory chuckled, "Wow Mom, I was at a Chilton party not a frat house. Did you watch Animal House while I was out in preparation or something else, maybe Ferris Buller?"

Her mother just scoffed, "No, seriously honey, how are you feeling I know you left here upset and I just hope the party didn't make things worse."

She patted the sofa inviting Rory to sit and spill. She sighed inwardly and sat down accepting her mother's sideways embrace.

"I'll admit it was uncomfortable at first, I found Paris and had a civil conversation about the drink selection, all the soda's and waters were from France apparently it's Madeline's mom's current obsession. Then Lane found the only Korean in the whole school and was swept off to the dance floor. I found a comfy chair and pulled out my portable Dorothy Parker and settled in to read. It wasn't too long until there was a commotion and I looked up to see Tristan and Summer fighting, they broke up in front of me, even though I am sure they did not notice me there. Anyway after that he stormed off and something just made me follow him, you know, since I just broke up and he just broke up I thought I could be a friend."

Lorelai reached out to her, "Ah, kid you are just too sweet for your own good. Then what happened?"

Rory began again, "Well, I found him in the music room playing the piano, he just looked so sad you know. So I sat down beside him and we talked. I told him about my break up and he explained a little more about his. Then it was quiet and he kissed me, we talked some more and we are going to try dating. Mom, before you think this is the worst idea ever I just want to explain, Dean and I broke up because he said "I Love You" and I couldn't say it back. When he said it I couldn't think of a thing to say back. He got mad and yelled at me and then broke up. I was sad and confused at first but I didn't want to wallow because even though what Dean and I had was nice, it wasn't always great. I mean you know how he is, possessive, jealous and he can be aggressive about his opinions, we really don't have a whole lot in common. He never even read half the books I asked him to so we would have something to talk about. Tristan is smart and we have stuff we share and did you know his Grandpa and mine are friends from Yale?"

Lorelai sighed and took everything in, "OK kid, I will give the evil one a chance; I just hope you don't get hurt."

Chapter 2 – A Family Affair

Tristan woke Saturday feeling lighter than he ever had after a party, he had no hangover, no strange girl in his bed and best of all Rory Gilmore had agreed to be his girlfriend! He couldn't believe his luck. He quickly showered, dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

His father looked at him surprised, "What no hangover? You are up early and looking like a responsible member of society."

Tristan poured himself a juice and sat down grabbing the sports section of the paper from the pile, "Nope, no hangover and I am a responsible member of society I am a Dugray after all."

His father chuckled at that and replied, "Well son, it is refreshing to see you looking the part. What is the plan for you today?"

Tristan put his paper aside and said, "I will be taking my girlfriend to lunch and maybe a movie, then tomorrow I will finish up the English paper and review the math before it is due on Monday and maybe take her out to dinner if she is available."

His father took this information in, "Your girlfriend, really, anyone I may have met before? Is it that girl with the season name Autumn, no Summer?"

Tristan knew his father did not like Summer, she came from the wrong family, "No father, she and I broke up I am seeing Rory Gilmore, you know her grandfather Richard I believe he handles the firms insurance."

His father seemed pleased, "A Gilmore, good choice, good family, I have worked with Richard for years, we must have them over soon." Tristan nodded in agreement then finished his juice and left the table to call Rory and schedule Lunch.

Lane sat on Rory's bed and they were going through her closet in search of what she would wear to her lunch date she settled on her black jeans and a blue sweater over an adorable Paul Frank t-shirt with her flats. She would look cute and still be comfy. They had discussed the whole Henry issue and agreed that Lane would have his mom meet her mom accidentally at the antique store and the moms would set them up. It was the perfect ruse and Henry readily agreed. They were also informed of Tristan's outburst at the party and Rory was happy if not a bit worried about what Monday would bring. At just a bit before noon Tristan knocked on the door, they greeted each other happily with a kiss then after making an awe noise, Lane slipped away waving while saying bye guys.

He waved as she fled and turned to Rory, "So shall we eat here in town or do you want to go somewhere else?"

Rory pretended to decide by weighing options in her hands as if they were a scale.

"Well as tempting as leaving town for lunch would be, the townsfolk would be killed by curiosity if we didn't eat here, and I have it on good authority that my Mom is at the diner to get coffee even though there is perfectly good coffee at the Inn. I vote we go to Luke's and get it over with."

She beamed at him and he felt as if he would melt away. She shut the door and they clasped hands and headed to the diner to face the town and get started on the right foot. As they walked Rory pointed out the local landmarks and spoke animatedly about the upcoming Fall festival which he readily agreed to attend even though it was weeks away. They stopped by Ms. Patty's dance studio and she explained how hopelessly bad a dancer she was.

He scoffed and said, "You just haven't had the right partner, wait until the next party we attend and I will show you what a show stopper you are." And he lifted the hand that he held and kissed it sweetly.

The bell above the door chimed and Lorelai turned from her stool to see her daughter enter with a charming and handsome Tristan, the diner buzzed with intrigue.

Rory dropped his hand and embraced her mother pulling away she began, "Mom, this is Tristan Dugray, and Tristan this is my Mom Lorelai Gilmore, call her anything but Lorelai to your own peril."

Tristan laughed and extended his hand, "Lorelai, it is my pleasure to meet you. Your father speaks highly of you and your success at the Inn."

Lorelai leaned over to Rory and stage whispered, "Not bad, I might even like him."

The teens took a table after ordering burgers and sodas and left Lorelai to field questions from Luke. After lunch they returned to her house to get his car to go to a movie only to find Dean on the steps. He stood up and came at them in a brisk pace; tossing his arms in the air he confronted them,

"I can't believe this, I tell you I love you and you are on a date with him!" He gestured to Tristan emphatically. "

Dean, you broke up with ME, you said it was over, you left. I wasn't ready to say I love you, it was too much pressure. You have no right to be here, be mad or anything, you ended it not me!"

She shouted back at him while Tristan held his hands at his sides clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Dean, go home, just go, you made your choice so GO! GAH! I can't believe you!"

She was firm stomped her foot and pointed him in the direction away from her and her home. Surprisingly he turned and walked away head down and dejected. Rory turned around to Tristan and fell into his chest holding him tightly. After a moment she pulled away and said,

"I'm sorry; please don't be mad, if you want to skip the movie and go I understand."

Tristan was taken aback, "What do you have to be sorry for, he was a jerk and you handled it. I am proud of you for standing up to him, if he tried anything though I would have decked him. So get in the car and let's go."

She leaned up and kissed him then slid into the seat while he held open the car door for her. He slipped in to the driver's seat and leaned over the console and kissed her. Then taking her hand, drove away from her home and toward Hartford to the mall for a movie. After the movie they were meandering through the mall when they came across Madeline and Louise,

"Ah, don't you guys look cute together, don't worry we told Paris so she wouldn't be too furious on Monday." Louise cooed and Madeline chimed in, "She'll be fine, no worse than usual Paris, you know so don't worry about it."

Tristan shook his head slightly, "Thanks for that, Paris is who she is, but even I wouldn't want to incur her wrath."

With that the pairs parted and Tristan walked with Rory to his car. He drove her home and went in for coffee, which was code for make out until Lorelai got home. Tristin said his goodnights and drove happily home.

Sunday at breakfast Tristan was informed the Gilmores would be coming over for dinner that evening, he smiled outwardly and groaned in, this was going to be a fun evening, not the dinner he planned at all. That same morning had Rory and Lorelai receiving a rather terse call from one Emily Gilmore,

"Lorelai, can you please tell me why I had to hear from the Dougray's that their son was dating your daughter, did you not think I might need to be privy to this bit of information since they are clients of your father and friends of ours?! Can you imagine my chagrin when they called to invite not only us but our charming daughter and granddaughter since our granddaughter is dating their son!"

Lorelai held the phone from her ear, "Mom, they just had one date, yesterday, I didn't think it would be a cause to call. It's a bit soon for them to be called boyfriend and girlfriend don't you think?"

Emily was beside herself, "What do you mean too soon, Rory is a charming girl and if a young man such as Tristan is calling her his girlfriend then she is! Dinner will be at the Dougray's tonight promptly at 6, meet us here at 5:30 that way we will all arrive together. Please leave the comedy at home these are important people."

Lorelai sighed, "Yes Mother, we will see you at 5:30; I will leave my clown shoes and nose at home."

After giving Rory the news she set out to check the goings on at the Inn and informed her that there was money under the Rabbi for lunch. Lorelai sat across from Sookie lamenting,

"I think Rory is moving too fast with this boy, he is calling her his girlfriend I am meeting his parents tonight, it is all so rushed. Oh, and I have to call Chris to let him know. GAH, this is why I left that world, they are all about appearances and breeding, my precious child is now going to be sucked in by the DAR and turned into a snobby society trophy wife wanna be. I want her to be more. She'll be going to more parties, needing more expensive clothes, oh no, my parents will insist on giving her a credit card and a car. Why couldn't she just tell Dean she loved him, then I wouldn't have to deal with any of this?" She finished her rant placing her head in her hands.

Sookie passed her a tray of cookies and patted her head, "There, there Lorelai, it'll be fine. You really don't want her telling boys she loves them when she doesn't right, and she is young, this could all blow over quickly, and if it doesn't just remember you and she have the same shoe size so her Prada's are your Prada's." She winked and waved her hands for emphasis.

That evening they arrived promptly at 5:30 to the Gilmore home and were met at the door by both Richard and Emily who promptly shooed them back and to the awaiting town car. They arrived at the Dugray home just before 6 and the driver held open the door for their exit, Lorelai tried not to roll her eyes at the spectacle. They were greeted at the door by the maid and led to the sitting room for cocktails each was served in turn and conversation began.

Emily started, "Lorelai, Rory, allow me to introduce you to Devon and Judith Dugray, Devon, Judith this is my daughter Lorelai and her daughter Rory thank you for having us all to dinner this evening."

They shook hands graciously and Rory took her seat by Tristan, he reached out and took her hand.

Devon began, "Tell us about yourself Rory, Richard tells us you have interest in journalism is that so? What college have you set sights on?"

Rory took a small breath, "Yes sir I aspire to be the next Christiane Amanpour, and for as long as I can remember it's been Harvard although I know my grandparents would be happier if I went to Yale."

He nodded in approval, "Ambitious, I like that, and so well spoken, son I approve."

He winked at Tristan who beamed. Lorelai tried to keep her martini down. The dinner continued amicably and the guests departed shortly after dinner. Tristan's father patted his son on the back,

"Well done son, she is a good one."

He just nodded in approval. Rory and Lorelai bade goodbye to Richard and Emily at the car and promised to see them for Friday night dinner, since this did not count according to Emily. Rory and Lorelai returned home directly since Rory had to be up early for school and Lorelai was strangely silent the whole drive. As they entered the house she turned to Rory and asked,

"Is he really your boyfriend, did you agree to that with him, or is he just hoping? I mean it's OK either way but I wanted to know."

Rory felt exasperated, "Mom, he is my boyfriend, you know I don't kiss boys who aren't and yes he and I discussed and agreed to it. He is a good guy, and I really like him, just give us a chance OK?"

Her mother turned to her taking both hands and looking into her eyes, "I just know his type, they play fast and loose and I don't want you ending up hurt. Also remember you promised me if the whole sex issue comes up you will talk to me, even if it to ask for birth control, I will promise to understand."

She shook her hands and pulled her into a hug then petted her head. "Kid, you are my whole world and I just want you safe and happy."

Rory sighed in her mother's hug and pulled away to look her in the eye, "Mom, I am happy, and if the sex issue comes up, we will talk. Tristan and I just started dating, you know I am in no hurry and he knows it too. We agreed to just date and keep communication open."

Lorelai patted her head and she retired to her room to get ready for bed.

Chapter 3 – Monday, Monday (bada, bada ba)

Rory was just heading to the door to get her bus when there was a knock, who could that be this early she wondered. She opened the door to find her boyfriend with 2 travel mugs of Starbucks in his hands,

"One for you and one for your mother, if she is still here."

Just then Lorelai appeared behind her daughter, "Well, that is one way to win me over, gimmie gimmie! Thank you boyfriend of my daughter. You may take her to school now."

Tristan and Rory laughed and slipped away to his car. Rory enjoyed her coffee and was delighted he had also brought her a breakfast sandwich his cook made for her.

"Careful, you might spoil me then I will expect treats all the time!" She giggled at him.

"Babe, I will spoil you rotten if it keeps you in my arms."

He reached out and placed his hand on her knee since both her hands were occupied and they enjoyed a comfortable silence while she enjoyed her breakfast. They arrived at school and Tristan took her to her locker,

"I have wanted to do this since I first set eyes on you."

He pressed her back against it and kissed her, it wasn't like the kisses he would normally display, no this was sweet and reverent, just her in his arms being sweetly kissed. He didn't want to offend her by treating her like the others; he wanted her to know she was special. That didn't stop the catcalls and wolf whistles from the peanut gallery and she buried her face in his shoulder. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye,

"Hey now, none of that, there is nothing to be embarrassed about unless you are ashamed of me?"

Her eyes grew wide, "Never, I'm just not used to the attention; they usually just ignore me unless they need to borrow my notes. This is going to be new to me, but you are worth it."

Tristan relaxed, "Good, now let me kiss you and ignore those idiots." They kissed until the first bell rang and she retrieved what she needed for her class and he let her go promising to see her in English lit if not sooner.

Rory sat in her homeroom class and tried to ignore the stares and whispers, she could do this, she was Tristan Dougray's girlfriend and a Gilmore she had nothing to be shy or embarrassed about. She took out her pen, notebook and text then waited for class to begin. After a small while a girl leaned into her desk and said,

"You're Rory; you are dating Tristan, humph."

Then she pulled back to her desk without waiting her response. Rory shrugged and began writing the notes on the board as well as the asides he didn't, _Heather_ would not get a copy, and she inwardly smiled. As she left the class a hand grabbed her, she jumped a little only to be pulled against him and smiled while they kissed.

Tristan pulled back, "Is that a smile I detect Mary you seductress you."

Rory batted her eyes, "Why Tristan whatever do you mean, I couldn't possibly seduce you, could I?"

He just laughed and threw his arm over her shoulder guiding her to her locker to retrieve her books for the next class. The day went pretty much as he expected with knowing glances from the guys and deathly glares from the girls. Rory surprised him though her demeanor seemed to transform from the shy wallflower he knew to the emboldened woman he knew she could become. He was in awe of her even more so than before and he could not wait to see how this relationship played out. Once he returned her to her home they went in to make out then do homework, after some intense kissage he pulled away from her,

"Rory, what has gotten into you, you are beginning to worry me, I mean it's not like I don't want to kiss you but you are not behaving at all like yourself. Tell me what you are thinking."

Rory pulled back and drew her knees to her chin, "I just want you to know you made the right choice in me, you know I don't have the experience of the girls you usually go for and you know there are so many girls who want you and I want you. I just want to make sure you know I want you but I don't know if I am doing it right or," she trailed off and he leaned over her and kissed her soundly.

"Rory, do you know why I call you Mary? It's not what you think, yes it is a tip to your innocence, but it is also about your strength, you are strong, beautiful and more bold then you realize, think about all the woman who made it famous accomplished, she was sweet and innocent too. I would be a fool to not want to be with you. You make me want to live up to my potential, to be the man you deserve to be with. I want you, and only you, I have for so long and now that you are with me I will never let you go, and as for doing anything right or wrong as long as you are with me it is perfection. You are so far above any other girl, don't even think I would compare."

Rory unfurled her legs and wrapped her arms around him, she felt so treasured by him his words moved her so deeply she just fell into his embrace, "Thank you, she sighed, you make me feel so special."

She kissed him lightly then pulled back nervously when her stomach growled, Tristan laughed. "Let's get you fed then finish up our homework." The two lovers walked out of the house his arm over her shoulder.

Chapter 4 – Fan Dance Anyone?

Rory had Tristan drop her at her grandparents' house instead of going home. She and he had been dating for several months now and she would often have him drop her there on Fridays so she could work on homework before dinner then she would spend the night so they could spend Saturday together. It had been difficult the first few weeks but now it seemed to everyone as if they had always been together. Rory had even made some friends at the school so Saturdays would often be a group thing in the morning and a more intimate time together in the evening. Things with Lorelai were still trepidatious and probably would stay that way until she moved out on her own. It was difficult and Rory hated that she had to spend so much time away from her mother to enjoy her relationship with Tristan. She did love the extra time she got to spend with her grandparents though it almost felt to her as if all her childhood away from them was being made up for in these weekly stays.

As she entered the house she heard her grandmother on the patio chatting with friends and she decided she would just peek in so her grandmother knew she was there.

"Rory", Emily called to her, "come, come, you know the girls, is Tristan here or did he just drop you off?"

"Hello Grandma, Ladies, no he's not here, he had an appointment so he just dropped me off so I could start my homework. I just wanted to pop in so you knew I was here." Rory said.

"Actually, it's too bad Tristan isn't here", Judith interjected, "We were just discussing the upcoming debutante ball and were so hoping the two of you would participate."

Rory shifted her weight from foot to foot and smiled brightly while inwardly terrified, a coming out, her mother would be furious and then merciless in her mocking.

"That would be delightful, I will ask Tristan" She replied despite the dread she was feeling. "Ok, I am going to go work on my homework. See you at dinner Gramma, bye now."

She waved to the ladies and escaped back into the house and to her room to study.

That evening when her mother arrived, her grandmother brought up the debutante ball. The first thing Lorelai did was say no, but Rory convinced her she was OK with it. She just hoped Tristan would be.

Saturday Tristan arrived promptly at 11 to pick up Rory for lunch he was greeted at the door by Emily.

"Tristan, come in, come in, Rory should be down in just a minute. Look at you; you are becoming the image of your grandfather, so handsome." She said to him. "Are you looking forward to the Ball?"

Tristan froze, a ball, dammit, what ball, he responded automatically, "Yes mam, it will be such a lovely affair."

Emily smiled, she knew she had won, Judith had warned her of his disdain for these events, "Wonderful, Rory will be so pleased when you escort her at the upcoming debutante ball Saturday, you have a tailed white tuxedo correct?"

Tristan wanted to fidget, to claim he should be anywhere but Rory's presentation on Saturday, but he knew his fate was sealed, "Of course, I'll have my valet press it in time."

Rory descended the stairs in a mid-length black skirt and boots topped with a stunning crocheted sweater over a baby blue camisole, suddenly he didn't care a fig about the ball, and he realized it was all about her. He would crawl on broken glass if it got him to her. He would scale the highest mountain, attend Silvia Fineman's Bat mitzvah all over again, just for her. He had a sudden realization that this must be Love. Hmm, he thought, I knew there was something different, special and she was blinding him from all other women. Tristan knew he was in LOVE, now could he tell her?

She approached the conspiratorial pair with slight trepidation; she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Glancing between them she asked, "Ready to go? We are meeting the group at Windows for lunch and I would hate to lose the reservation."

Tristan nodded in agreement, Emily gave them each a slight hug and they exited the home to his car. "Rory, when were you going to tell me about your début? Am I even your slated escort?"

It was her turn to freeze, she knew he hated these things it was the main thing he and Lorelei agreed on, "IkindofagreedwithyourmomandmygrammainfrontofabunchofDARladiestodoit"she said in all one breath, a feat he actually admired.

Tristan laughed, "Relax Mary, I will do it, no problem, it's not like I want anyone else squiring you about they might get ideas. Besides, I hear that 3 out of 5 girls marry their escort the other 2 just wind up sleeping with him, either way I like my odds." He winked and lifted the hand he was holding to his lips to kiss it.

The pair laughed and joked about these coming of age ceremonies and how archaic they were, but both agreed they only did them to please the grandparents.

Tristan had a good reason to hate these things, all the preparation was never ending, sure he would be spending every day after school with her but it would be closely monitored by Instructors, fitters and such. The whole week would be about the presentation, required dances and reminders of etiquette that had been drilled into him since the cradle. He carefully watched Rory noting how careful she was being and he so desperately wished he could soothe her nerves. The day before the event they would be allowed some time alone, at last. Tristan arrived at her home and was greeted by her mother.

"Hello former evil one, I hope you have something good planned, she is a wreck and not even Ben and Jerry are soothing her. What's your plan?" Lorelai queried.

"I am taking her to a place I know she will enjoy and plan to give her a full night of laughter and junk foods, the band boosters at Hartford Public High School are hosting a carnival and I think it's just what the Dr. Ordered to bring her back to herself and clear the stress of the week." He replied with assurity.

She patted his shoulder, "Good boy" then called out "Sandy your Danny's here to take you to the shake shack! I'd skip the spandex though it chafes."

Rory appeared shortly after being called, she wore jeans with an argyle sweater and had he coat over her arms, damn, he thought, she is just too cute. The teens bid goodbye and Tristan lead her to his car.

"Tonight you are not a debutante, you're just my girlfriend and the cutest, most irritatingly peppy girl I have ever known, the girl who stole my heart and I never want it back. So promise tonight we mock, we eat way too much and all the silly curtsy stuff gets so lost you are tempted to be the first deb ever to slide down the bannister where I will catch you with a flourish at the end!" He reached for her hand while the entered the freeway.

"I didn't steal your heart, you gave it to me and I will treasure it always. I love you." Her voice was soft but sure.

Tristan pulled to the side of the road for fear he would crash, "I love you too! Gah, I have been wanting to say that for weeks, I was afraid I would scare you away. I love you so much!" He leaned over to her grabbed her hair and kissed her deeply and with ferocity. A blare form a car horn brought them back to reality and he re-entered the flow of traffic. "So, you love me, who knew." He glanced at her and winked.

The carnival was the perfect way to celebrate their new status of commitment they had officially acknowledged to the other they were in love, of course any onlooker could have told them, but it was something they had to come to see on their own. They rode the ferris wheel kissing at the top, went through the haunted house with her securely at his side. He won her a teddy bear, a pony and flamingo. They returned to her home just after midnight and she was still floating at 1:30 am when she finally slipped off to sleep.

Rory awoke in a panic, her alarm must have failed they would be late in arriving and her grandmother's hairdresser would be in a fit!

"Mom!" She called, no answer, she dashed up the stairs her mother wasn't there. She dashed back down and found a note on the fridge, there had been an emergency at the Inn her mother would meet her there and a car was picking her up no later than 8:30, it was 8:00 so she rushed to pull on her sweats, ran a brush through her tresses, scrubbed her face and teeth with barely a moment to spare there was a knock at the door. To her surprise it was Tristan. He had on a pair of casual slacks and a polo shirt.

"You, look stunned. Didn't your mom tell you she called me to pick you up?" He looked at her expectantly.

In response she threw herself into his arms and kissed him then pulled back and peppered his face with little kisses. Pulling back she said, "I am so glad it's you, I thought it would be that stuffy service my grandma uses. Let me grab my bag and dress and we can get going." She turned and dashed back to her room grabbing the hanging bag and her duffle she turned and was startled to find him right behind her. "Eep, don't sneak up on me like that, I nearly fainted."

"Just hand me the bags, Mar, you are in no shape to carry them and I won't have you tripping and ruining that beautiful button nose, I have a reputation to uphold at this thing today, my lady is always flawless." He said in mock haughty tone.

She laughed and they went out to his car, he placed the dress and bag in the trunk, opened her door and slipped into the driver's seat, soon they were on their way. Rory arrived in good time to the venue and the dresser had already secured a chair to which she was promptly guided. Over the he next 2 hours she was combed and painted, dressed and made ready. Finally the girls were led down the hall to waiting fathers.

"You look beautiful honey" Chris stated as he took her arm and kissed her cheek as they joined in the progression. "Tristan is a lucky man. Promise me though if he ever hurts you you'll let me know so I can take care of it."

Rory hugged her father's arm, "I promise".

They stood at the top of the stairway and were announced, Tristan gazed up at her and his heart stopped, she was stunning, enchanting and she was his. He was suddenly grateful for the white gloves so his sweaty palms wouldn't ruin her dress. He beamed at her, their eyes locked as she gracefully descended, curtsied to the crowd and rose to take his arm. Lorelai and Emily were glowing with pride in the audience.

The dancing went off beautifully and Rory returned upstairs to change before leaving the venue. The other girls were buzzing, "Oh my did you see Tristan Dugray, that girl, who is she?" The flurry of questions fell around her as she slipped away from the chaos grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Ready to go Mar?" Tristan said reaching for her bags. "Hey, what's with the grin, you look like your mom when she is plotting." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking of how lucky I am and how beautiful you are. We were a hit tonight even if the other girls didn't recognize me as I slipped out of the dressing room." She beamed at him and kissed his nose.

He shook his head and led her to his car. They laughed and joked all the way to her house. Suddenly she turned to him just as he was parking. "Tristan, why haven't we, umm, slept together?"

If he hadn't have been parked he would have crashed as he gripped the wheel.

"What did you say? You want to know why we haven't slept together? He was flabbergasted to say the least. "What brought that on?"

"Well, tonight when we were dancing and you were looking at me like I was the only girl in the world, then all the girls in the room, the things they said about you and your, well prowess. I just was wondering." She faltered only slightly but her voice was clearly confused.

Tristan released the wheel and wiped his palms against his slacks, "Let's take a walk, OK, we still have some time, your mom will see the car and figure you just need to clear your head. I can't have this discussion in my car."

She nodded in agreement and they exited the car walking with his arm over her shoulder, hers around his waist saying nothing just walking. It wasn't long until they found themselves at the bridge and wordlessly they agreed to sit. Tristan turned to her and placed his palm to her cheek, she leaned into it.

"Mary, I want to make love to you so much, but I know you are careful, a planner and I have no intention of losing the best thing in my life because I rushed things. I want you more than you can possibly know, I dream of you, I write about you and when you are ready I promise I will be tender and you will not regret a moment."

She kissed his palm, "Tristan, that is so sweet and I dream of you too, I feel you beside me even though you have never been there. I have this vivid dream of waking up in your strong arms and when it doesn't happen I feel a little sad."

Tristan reached for her and she climbed into his lap, he kissed her deeply and gently holding her form close to him. He felt his heart ready to burst. She wanted him as badly, she wanted him. They pulled apart and he swallowed the lump that had formed.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, I have wanted to hear that you want me for so long. I know you love me, but that you desire me is so much more." He held her as if he could somehow pull her physically into himself.

Rory looked at him a little dazedly, "Of course I desire you, I love you and it stands to reason I would want you. Look at you; you are handsome, kind and so very caring. I feel like I am walking on clouds when you leave me for the night. I am just tired of you leaving." She placed her forehead to his.

They sat together her in his lap, heads together and seemingly breathing in unison. A duck landing on the water alerted them it was probably time to return. They stood and once again she leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her as they began the leisurely stroll back to her home. As they reached the porch he turned her to himself and kissed her deeply, they were interrupted by Lorelai as she opened the door.

"There you are. I thought wolves had carried you off and I would have to say that dingoes ate you both on the 6 o'clock news tomorrow." She winked, disarming the intensity that surrounded the young lovers. She sensed a change in them but couldn't quite place it.

Tristan excused himself to retrieve her things from his car and handed them across the threshold to her. He kissed Rory sweetly and bade the ladies both goodnight while returning to his car. He knew they still had much to discuss, but wanted to take things at her pace. He drove carefully home as he was suddenly bone tired. Rory wanted him; he couldn't get over the thought of it.

Chapter 5 - A Feast and You Beast

Lorelai and Sookie were all atwitter the Inn was booked solid for the weekend before Christmas and to make it better it was all one group The Pikes Peak Historical Society. Sookie was over the moon with the requested menu of Venison, Bison, Goose, seasonal roasted vegetables, breads, sauces and a selection of cobblers, they had even booked far enough in advance that she had made an authentic fruited cake and fruited brandies for after dinner. Lorelai was in charge of providing a stage for the storytellers, Ms. Patty's Studio would be perfect, setting up horse trails, wagon and hayrides as well as making sure there were copper fire pits and ample time to enjoy s'mores, not authentic she knew but fun for the night owls. She was stoked; she had even had to hire some extra people to make sure that there was service around the clock. This booking was the most exciting in a long time and she couldn't wait to see how it would play out. As with all things planned, you can plan your plan but you cannot plan your results; a storm hit – hard the group was stuck in Chicago and the Inn was stuck with everything but the bill, the group had graciously agreed to pay as if they stayed and she agreed to comp their next event with exception of food costs. Well when you have lemons make lemonade right? She would invite friends and family to dine and enjoy the amenities offered.

The night was in full swing and the guests were all enjoying the period cocktails and music, Rory was anxious, where was Tristan, her grandparents were there so the roads weren't terrible but he wasn't. She really wanted to share this with him, it was different and she wanted to take a carriage ride, her first, with him beside her.

"Hey," the voice startled her from her thoughts. "This looks like a fun time tonight."

Rory was hesitant; it had been a long time since she and Dean had spoken and even when she saw him at Doose's, so her guard was up. She looked around the porch and noticed they were alone so she pulled her coat a little closer.

"Hey, what brings you out tonight? I thought you would be home making garland, isn't that what you told me you guys do the week before Christmas, make garland and cookies for the tree?"

He looked at her surprised, "You remember that? Wow, I never thought you were listening." He stepped a bit closer to her.

She stepped back, "Well yeah, you were talking and I liked you, so of course I listened."

He heard what he wanted to hear and he reached out to kiss her, she stepped back and her back was met by the wooden railing effectively trapping her. She put her hands up in front of herself and pushed hard as he leaned into her; Dean stumbled but did not fall. He tried again and she sidestepped gaining footing on the porch, her heart was pounding and he had her well and truly frightened, she wasn't sure if she cried out would it be heard by the revelers inside?

"Hey, be nice you said you liked me." He advanced again.

"Dean, that was then, I am with Tristan now." She tried to sound forceful channeling some of Paris if she could.

"I don't see him, where is your boyfriend." His tone mocked her, while he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him.

A tap on his shoulder distracted him for a moment he turned his head in time to meet with Tristan's fist.

"I'm right here and I heard the lady remind you she was not available for your advances. I would suggest you run along now and let us have our evening without further interruption." Tristan now had Rory at his side his arm firmly around her waist.

Dean scoffed and cursed under his breath as he, once again hung his head, this time caressing his chin, and walked away dejectedly.

Rory wrapped her arms around Tristan, her heart still hammering in her chest; she kissed him with fierce determination and gratitude. Tristan returned the kiss in kind then led her into the Inn and to a sumptuous meal that would be enjoyed by all in attendance. After dinner they were strolling the grounds when they came upon the bridge. Tristan stopped and held her hands gazing deeply into her eyes.  
"Rory, would you like to spend New Year's with me at my families' cabin at the lake?" He had a hopeful tone with a hint of caution.

She looked at him strangely, "Why did you do that? Call me Rory? I know you aren't breaking up with me if you want me to go to a cabin? Is there something I should know, you are so serious."

"I want to take you to the cabin, so we can make love and I can wake up beside you and you with me, then when you dream me there it will be based on truth." His gaze on her intensified.

"Oh, wow, I" she swallowed hard, "Yes, I want to go to the cabin and make love with you, wake up in your arms. I just don't know if my mother will let me go if she knows the true intent."

"Well, as far as she knows we are going with a group of friends and family so she doesn't have to know if you don't tell her and it's almost true because we will be seeing people while we are there I just left out the part where you and I would be the only ones sleeping in the cabin." He gave her a hopeful glance and bit his lower lip.

She looked at him in awe, "You lied to Lorelai Gilmore and she bought it? Now I have to sleep with you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him happily.

They laughed and returned to the party excited with the possibility. They would be spending a whole week at the lake, alone, well mostly. They were glowing.

Chapter 6 – A Cabin by the Lake NOT

Rory and Tristan were disappointed, the little sniffle she had developed after Christmas was now a full blown flu, her temperature was high and she couldn't keep anything down. This meant no cabin; no waking up to Tristan and she would enter another year without knowing what sex was like. If she was a superstitious person she would have thought this was punishment for keeping this secret from her mom. She had always promised, but now that she was older she wanted to keep it private, especially from her mom. Even in her fevered state she didn't think it was unreasonable to keep her love life private. Maybe it was her fevered state, since it was causing some steamy dreams. The flush to her cheeks could be as much the temperature of her head as the wishes of her teenage body. She found herself imagining what it would have been like to be away from prying eyes. The privacy of the cabin, sharing a bed with him. In true teenage fashion her mind pictured them pseudo married. Her fever dreams had them in college, and then working and coming home, having a family, just a perfect forever. The worst part of her sickness lately was the barking cough, it wracked her bones and she had such trouble breathing. In her sleep she felt herself floating, or was she being carried, soft murmurs in her hair. She coughed and coughed again then continued in her fitful sleep. She slept on and off for 3 days and when she finally awoke she was unclear on exactly where she was. Her mouth was dry and her vision cloudy and everything around her was so white. The light hurt her eyes as she tried to open them. There was an odd weight on her hand and she couldn't seem to lift it. Tristan felt her stirring and rang the bell for the nurse. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"Well, look who is finally awake; you must have been tired from all those holiday parties." The nurse chuckled as she checked her vitals and did the pre-checks for the Doctor. A few minutes later she came in.

"Rory, we are so happy to see you back, you have been a tough one to wake up. Do you think you can talk?" The Dr's voice was soothing.

She cleared her throat and accepted the straw sipping the water that Tristan offered her, "How long I have I been here, where is my mom?"

"You have been here three days, your friend here brought you in, and apparently you fainted and wouldn't wake up after a coughing fit. Your flu had become a pneumonia, it was a tricky few days, you are lucky he brought you in when he did. Your mom has been notified that you are awake and should be here soon."

Rory just nodded and held Tristan's hand. The nurse and Dr. left the room and he leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head, his kiss landing on her cheek. He pulled back puzzled.

"My breath must stink; I've been asleep for days I must be so gross." She explained.

Tristan laughed and turned her face to himself, "I don't care, you are my girlfriend and I have been worried sick, first kiss me then I will get you a toothbrush, I'd offer a sponge bath but I think Lorelai would kill me on the spot if she walked in on that."

She smiled at him and accepted his kiss. It was a sweet kiss and he was contented then he left her side to retrieve the promised toothbrush and a fill a basin. He thought about it and decided to bring her the soap a washcloth and dry towel so she could wash her face as well. He disposed of the bin and towels and gave her a brush for her hair. She had just finished tying her hair when her mother entered the room. Tristan stood and left the room saying he would get some coffee.

"There's my little girl, wow, I know you like to sleep but no more three day power naps I don't think I could take it. I spoke to your Dr and she thinks you will be able to come home tomorrow. Your grandparents will be by later and then when you are home you can tell mommy all about why you were moaning for Tristan when you were sleeping." She winked wickedly, half whispering the last part while leaning in to give her a hug.

Tristan returned with coffee and they sat with her while she ate clear broth and applesauce, no coffee was allowed per Dr's orders. Rory pouted but soon realized the broth was strong enough and the applesauce oddly comforting. They chatted until Rory yawned largely and agreed to let her rest and they would see her in the morning. Lorelai kissed her goodbye and left to let Tristan say his goodbye.

A few days after she returned home Lane was allowed to visit and the girls were sitting on her bed playing catch up. Lorelei had left to pick up some soup Sookie had made for Rory and get a pizza for herself. The girls chatted about everything and anything, the holiday's favorite gifts and what new holiday songs were hits and misses. It was very therapeutic for Rory and she felt more herself than she had in a while. Then Lane seemed deep in thought as if she was trying to decide if the topic on her mind would be well received. Her brow's wrinkled and Rory felt the mood of the conversation was about to change.

Lane spoke first, her voice soft but not quite a whisper, "So did you and Tristan finally get it done and if so how was it? Did it hurt a lot?"

Rory responded in similar tone, "Only in my dreams, probably his too. I mean it is so hard we want to but- we want it to be special you know? We had this whole cabin thing planned then I had to ruin it by getting sick."

Lane leaned in, "Henry wants to, but I don't know if I can, I mean I think I love him, but it's supposed to be a sure thing that I do right?"

Rory nodded in agreement,"Tris and I have talked about it for months now. He was worried to rush, you know, but we agree it should be soon. I got an IUD a while ago, but I wanted to be sure."

Lorelai was eavesdropping, as she often did, and was surprised to know Rory was not only thinking about sex but had already taken precautions. All without discussing it with her as promised. She was hurt and just a bit angry, on one hand Rory had broken a promise, on the other that promise had been extracted at 10; the idea of sex more bizarre than the information about getting her period. Lorelei knew it hadn't been fair then and now she was learning how unfair. At that moment she was reduced from best friend to mom friend, and although better than she thought of her mom, she still felt isolated. In that moment she felt something her own mother had suffered... _isolation_. Her daughter needed advice but did not want hers; instead she wanted the advice of her friends, someone her own age. She felt lost, she had always felt her daughter, now she felt somehow cut out. She decided to back away and pretend she was just entering, making lots of noise about Sookie's soup and pizza enough to share; inwardly she died a little knowing her daughter really didn't trust her.

The next day Lorelai sat in the kitchen at the Inn drinking coffee and pouting. She had just consumed her third chocolate-chocolate chip cookie when Sookie reached out and touched her hand preventing her grabbing a fourth.

"Hey, OK, Spill what is going on with you a fourth cookie? That is a lot even for you. That my friend is a cry for help." She placed her hand over Lorelai's expectantly.

"She's growing up, "she sighed, and "she doesn't want me to be her best friend anymore. Soon she won't need me at all."

"Seriously? While I agree that she is growing up, she will always need you. She is your child. You raised her, fed her, clothed her and have taught her to be so very much independent. You knew she was going to have to start growing away from you one day. How else is she going to see the world, become a famous correspondent? You can't hold on so tightly hun, you'll just push her away." Sookie's words were assuring and true.

Chapter 7 – Summer

The final semester passed in a blur of finals, school dances and family commitments it was almost as if the world had conspired to keep the teens from finding time to explore their desires. Sure they had time to make out and date but the quality time they had craved since the failed cabin excursion eluded them. They talked in depth about what they both expected from the encounter and a fast fling in a car seat or spare hour after a dance in a hotel room wasn't what they craved. They wanted full disclosure, days together, time to explore and learn each other thoroughly. They had also discussed summer plans at length and in depth with not only each other but their respective families. As luck would have it the Dugray's had extended an invitation to the Gilmores to spend time at their vineyard near Touraine in the Loire Valley of France. It was also decided the children would spend 10 days with Trix in her Paris home and 10 days in Madrid with Janlan. To Lorelai it seemed as if the elders were planning a honeymoon for them to them it seemed as if the watchful eyes were all carefully targeting them to prevent them falling under the same fate as Rory's parents. It would all be so enriching and expand the children's connections within the community.

Rory was concerned that this trip would be too smothering, that the families were hovering too much and she knew it was taking a toll on her relationship with Tristan, they hardly ever had any alone time that wasn't briefly after school or with groups of friends. When they tried to steal away it seemed someone always had a something planned for them. It was the Crazy Days of Summer festival before they would head out to Europe with family and she saw an opportunity for them to escape. She found him at a game booth and invited him to ride the ferris wheel, once aboard she snuggled close.

"Tris, what's happening to us, you seem so far away even though I see you every day? Are you tired of me?" She sighed against him.

"Babe, I'm sorry it's just all the pressure from our families, I can't believe they have scheduled us for practically every minute this summer, then we have our final year of High School and college.." He trailed off.

"I know it's like our lives are over before they began. "She gazed at him, then leaned in and kissed him.

They wrapped around each other and kissed; the ride operator cleared his throat to get them to debark, then gave up and let them continue. They went around once more and finally pulled apart in time to exit the ride. With clasped hands they walked away from the festival and towards the bridge to talk.

"Let's not go to Europe, instead let's run - escape and tour the Disney parks just the two of us." He looked at her expectantly.

"Tris, you know we can't, the whole summer is booked and we are expected to be places. I will however advance that as our Senior Trip after graduation and before school, that way we are 18 and legally adults!" She beamed at him with the prospect.

"Mar, I can't wait another year, please don't make me." His tone was strained.

"Silly boy, I don't want to wait either, and I have a plan for this summer. You'll see." She winked at him then leaned in to kiss him. They made out for a while until hands wandered where they shouldn't in public, then pulled apart to calm down.

"Ok my little minx, out with it, you seem awfully sure we can get some alone time this summer. It is more like you have insider information." He looked at her sternly.

"Well, I may have got ahold of Emily's itinerary and arranged a few excursions of our own." She demurred.

"You sneaky girl, I like it, nice to see I am rubbing off on you. Tell me more." He reached out to cup her face and began kissing her again in earnest. She melted into him straddling his lap to gain as much closeness as was possible. They were lost in each other when they heard a cough; reluctantly they pulled apart to greet the intruder.

"Well Ror, I never thought I'd catch you in such a compromising position. You must be Tristan." Jess snickered.

Rory climbed off Tristan's lap and extended her hand to be helped up. He pulled her up and gave her a tight embrace.

"Seriously you had to bring him to our bridge for this?" He looked at her with a devilish glint.

Tristan rose and extended his hand, "That makes you her almost cousin Jess, right?"

He laughed and took the offered hand, "Yeah, sorry to interrupt the party but Lorelai is looking for the two of you and by the looks of things with good reason."

Tristan wrapped his arm around her waist and the three youths headed back into town.

The Loire Valley was amazing and the events had been non-stop, what time they could steal on the grounds they seemed to be followed by a field worker. Rory assured him it would be OK, the next day they were leaving for Trix's home in Paris, here is where Rory's plan was to begin, they had the entire west wing to themselves and Trix was out of town for the first three days, unbeknown to anyone but Rory and Tristan and after all Paris is the city of love.

-END-


End file.
